It's What Protects You
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: "Ed…That's what someone feels that they need to do…" When they're in love… "To protect a certain person at all costs, no matter how it will hurt you in the end…To see them with a smile on their face…"
1. Chapter 1

Haha! Here we go~ I've fixed some misspellings and grammatical errors!

Disclaimer" I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or the characters, or the story. At all.

* * *

"You mother fucking bastard!" Edward screamed at the man behind the desk, and slammed his hands onto said desk for emphasis. "Why the hell won't you send me on any missions out of H.Q.?!"

This happened on a weekly basis. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, would stomp his way into Roy Mustang's, the Flame Alchemist and now Brig. Gen. at Eastern H.Q., office and cause a loud ruckus about wanting a mission outside of H.Q. It seemed as though the entire area of Eastern Headquarters had gotten used to this…

"Because, Fullmetal, outside of Eastern H.Q. is too dangerous for you," Mustang simply replied. This response never got him anywhere, but it was true. There was currently a crazed serial killer on the loose all over Amestris. And, incidentally, he chose not to go anywhere near the East. Just…everywhere else, it seemed. So, amongst many other reasons, the Brigadier General decided to use this excuse as the best one for the job. Though he DID have a better reason…

"What kind of a shit reason is that?! You tell me that _every frickin' time_, and you _still_ insist on sending me on these _wimpy_ missions that even Furey could do!" He had removed his hands from Mustang's desk, which luckily, this time Ed's automail arm _didn't_ leave indents. Yes, he had Al back to his original body, but unfortunately for Ed, his automail stayed.

…Which admittedly, the Brig. General liked…Not that he would ever admit it _aloud_… "Fullmetal. I have a lot of work to do, so you're dismissed."

"I'm not leaving until I get a hell of an answer better than that crappy one you dish out every week!" He emphasized this by plopping down on one of the couches in Mustang's office.

"Do you want, as long as you keep quiet…" Mustang muttered under his breath while glancing over a few papers before hastily signing them.

"What, did you spend too much time sleeping instead of doing your work, General?"

It was rare that Ed ever called Roy by his military rank. He looked up from his papers and stared at the shorter boy in confusion. "You're being formal? You must _really _want a different answer. Too bad I'm not going to give you one." _Well…I could give him the truth, but…No…For many reasons…Like…Inner work relations in the military are usually frowned upon, especially if it's same sex couples…_

"Oh, shut up unless you're going to give me a different answer…" Ed stared at the General's eyes a little longer, stuck in the darkened pull that they had him in.

"Alright, fine. There are already enough people from Eastern H.Q. out on the further missions right now." He said simply, bringing his eyes back to his work quickly. Ed had looked a bit mesmerized…

"Not the answer I'm looking for."

"Really? Well, then, what _exactly_ are you looking for?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe an apology and a 'Sure, I'll send you on whatever mission you want instead of those stupidly easy missions that I can make Breda or Havoc do in half the time.'" Ed said in his most 'Roy Mustang-like' voice.

"Mocking an officer of higher rank won't get you anywhere near those missions, you know. Besides, what is it exactly that you want to accomplish now that your brother's back to normal? What's your next goal?"

This left Edward speechless for a moment or two. "I…dunno…What's it matter to you, anyway?"

"Are you going to move up the ranks like I did? Are you going to leave the military? Get an office job? Hell, even find someone and settle down?" Roy visibly winced at his own words, feeling like he had just stabbed himself in the heart. Other than the General himself, there was only one other person who knew of how much Mustang really cared for the angered boy in his office. And that was only because she was not only very perceptive, but _very_ well-armed.

"Who says I have to decide now, huh? And once again, what's it matter to you?"

"I am your commanding officer, that's why. I need to know what you are wishing to accomplish, otherwise I'm just sending you on blind missions."

"Oh, kind of like you're doing right now? Sending me on blind missions that don't have any relevance to anything? I'm sure you must enjoy watching me run around like some sort of id-"

"You're dismissed, Fullmetal."

"Like hell I am! Like I said, I'm not leaving until-"

"You are _dismissed_, Fullmetal…_Now_…"

Ed stopped his ranting and stared at the General, a little afraid…Almost like Roy had struck a painful chord in his heart. He left the office without another word with his face lowered. Down the long corridors, he muttered wild profanities about the "mother fucking Brigadier Bastard being such a goddamned prick" and other things that teens shouldn't say.

"Well, well, if it isn't the shorter of the Elric brothers! Speaking of which, where's your brother, Fullmetal?" Havoc asked with a slight bop to the top of Ed's head.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE COULD HAVE A FLEA FOR A PET ONLY IT'D BE MORE LIKE HAVING FLEAS FOR LIVESTOCK BECAUSE FLEAS WOULD BE REALLY REALLY BIG IN COMPARISON MORE LIKE ELEPHANTS SO IT'S MORE LIKE HE'S SO SHORT HE'D BE RINGMASTER IN A FLEA CIRCUS?!?!?!?!(A/N: Thank you, Taka!)"

"He never said any of that, Fullmetal…" Hawkeye always had the best composer for coolness in Roy's entire military group…She also seemed to be the closest to the General, which Ed highly disliked.

"Oh…Hey Hawkeye…" Ed's entire being seemed to be downcast, the same as before the encounter with Havoc only moments ago. He once again proceeded to ignore Havoc's question about his brother, who was currently in Risembool. He walked on down the corridor, only to have Hawkeye follow him.

"Is something wrong, Fullmetal?" Despite the formal names, Hawkeye had a caring tone to her voice that reminded Ed of a big sister.

"Just that damn Brigadier Bastard…He's completely ignoring my requests for missions further out…"

"He has his reasons…"

"Oh, yeah, they're reasons alright…Pretty shitty ones at that…Whenever I want a _real_ reason, he just dismisses me like I never even asked a question! It's pissing me off!"

"What reasons did he give?"

"The ones he always gives…That it's too dangerous for me or that he's already got soldiers on the scene or some other crap like that…"

"Edward…You don't see it, do you…? The Brigadier General is trying to protect you…He always has been. He doesn't want you getting hurt…"

"I somehow have a hard time buying that, Lieutenant…"

"Yes, you probably do…He's completely ignored many opportunities to climb up the ranks to ensure your safety ever since you joined the military…He cares for you more than you could possibly imagine, Edward…And recently, it's been even harder for him to keep you out of harm's way…The latest case, the madman serial killer, hasn't shown any signs of arrest and shows no definite pattern for us to follow…And, since the serial killer killed the case's commanding officer, the Brigadier General has had to take on that responsibility while trying to climb the ranks _and _protect you…He's been under a lot of stress…I haven't seen him rest once since receiving this case."

Edward was silent for the next few minutes. He opened his mouth to say something, to thank the Lieutenant, perhaps, but no words left his mouth. Instead, he nodded to Hawkeye in a silent 'thank you,' and walked back in the direction of the Brig. General's office.

Ed carefully opened the door to Mustang's office, only to find him asleep on top of the papers he was supposedly signing. _I guess the Lieutenant was right…I've never seen him fall asleep on his work like this…_

He quietly walked over to the large, wooden desk that was cluttered with a mix of signed and unsigned papers and an asleep General, pen in hand. _He looks sort of…peaceful…_ Ed carefully combed his hand through Mustang's hair, trying _very_ hard not to wake him. His hand drifted from the older man's raven hair to the strong contours of his jaw, leading down to his neck. Realization suddenly hit the younger boy when his hand ran into the collar of the blue military uniform the Mustang wore. Ed pulled his hand away a little too quickly, and hit the General's arm. Roy stirred, but fell back into the somewhat peaceful lapse of silence.

He decided that standing _right next to_ the man while he was sleeping wasn't exactly the best idea, so he retreated to one of the couches that resided in the General's office. He sat on the couch for a few minutes before deciding something. He stood and walked over to the Brig. General's desk, taking the only stack of unfinished papers and a pen. He placed himself back on the couch, and began to work.

-

Few hours later, Roy awoke with a rather loud yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he stood from his place at the desk and moved to the couch.

"I see you're finally awake…I brought you some coffee…Just how you like it." Ed said as he walked into the office, a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand.

The older alchemist looked at Ed, then to his desk. _What happened to the huge stack of unfinished papers…? They're all…finished. _"Ful…Ed…Did you do all of this work…?"

"Oh….um, yeah…That's not a problem, is it…? I knew you were kinda swamped with work, so I thought I'd…" Ed stopped, realizing that at some point, Roy had moved to stand _right next to_ Ed, and his hand had wrapped itself around Ed's, the coffee cup included.

With his lips almost placing feather-like kisses on Ed's golden hair, he spoke. "Thank you, Ed…" Roy hesitantly stepped away from the teen and slipped his coffee out of Ed's grasp. _Was he…No, he couldn't…It's probably just anger…Don't get your hopes up, Roy…_

Ed stood there, shocked, for moments before slightly recovering and failing to remove the deep red blush that graced his cheeks. "Y…yeah…N-no problem…" He said, taking a seat on the couch and finding the creases in his right-hand glove very interesting. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed watched Roy. He watched the way his brows knit together in a contemplative manner…As is if he were confused about something… Without thinking much, he spoke. "Is…something wrong, General…?"

Roy's eyes widened slightly in shock. Ed refused to call him by his military status unless he was severely pissed… "Just…thinking…"

"About what?"

"It's nothing, really…It doesn't concern you…" _Like hell it doesn't…It has _everything_ to do with that beautiful boy…_

"…You should really spend your time working on your career, not worrying over how you can protect me…"

"Ed-"

"General…I greatly appreciate it, but you need to work on your own career…At least don't focus on it nearly as much…"

"…I can't do that." Roy was once again away from his desk, tossing the empty Styrofoam cup into the wastebasket. "I have to do everything I can to protect you…"

Ed stared at the General, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Why? Why is it co crucial that you have to protect me?" He already had a good idea of why, but he had to hear Roy say it…

"Ed…That's what someone feels that they need to do…" _When they're in love…_ "To protect a certain person at all costs, no matter how it will hurt you in the end…To see them with a smile on their face…"

Edward had moved closer to the General, only a few feet away. "…Could you explain a little more, General…?"

Roy turned towards the still red-faced teen and smiled lightly. "I told Hawkeye not to tell you any of that…Oh well." He said, giving Ed a light tap on the head as he walked to the door. His hand paused on the door handle, feeling Ed tug at his sleeve.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you…?" Ed's eyes were slightly downcast, looking as if he had failed an important mission.

Roy turned with his back to the door, standing less that a foot away from Ed. His gloved hand caressed Ed's cheek, a touch that Ed unconsciously leaned into. "It's all about love, Ed…Someone's strong will for another person's protection…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Oh jeez, I feel reeeeaaaally bad for not updating this story for a looooong time...I had a lot of it written out, but I just couldn't get it to progress...

Mkay! So, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

Buuuut it's still RoyxEd, boyxboy, don't like it, don't read it. Just cause I write it, doesn't mean you hafta hate it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's all about love, Ed…Someone's strong will for another person's protection…"

"What are you saying, General…?"

Roy stared into those smoldering golden eyes, his other hand meeting the boy's opposite cheek in the lightest of touches. "I'm saying that I love you, Fullmetal…" His lips collided with Ed's in a slow, passionate kiss.

"…mmf!" Shock turned to realization, and realization melted into a soft happiness. The blonde got a firm hold on Roy's back the moment he felt him start to pull away. But too soon it had to end… Ed pulled his head back only enough to breath, and moved to look into dark, captivating eyes. "…I love you too, Gen-...Roy…"

The General responded by pressing their lips together once more, though the need was far more evident, as Roy wasted no time in invading the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Ed met the intruder with a little something of his own, immediately fighting the heavy battle of dominance that now commenced. The darker-haired man easily won the battle, right hand snaking its way behind the blonde's head, gently tugging the red hair band free of the golden tresses that it contained. Beautiful blonde locks fell onto small shoulders, some strands twirled now twirled around long, pale fingers. Those same pale fingers tugged on the boy's hair a little harder, smirking when the blonde moaned into the kiss.

Mismatched hands slid up the General's chest, tugging on the collar of his blue military jacket, trying to bring him closer. Ed whined when Roy pulled away from the blonde boy, smirking at the blush that spread along his cheeks as soon as he realized what he was doing. He stumbled a few steps back and stared at the floor. He wasn't blushing. No, of course not… "A-anyway, I should probably let you get back to work, so you can…yeah…work…"

Roy reached out to the beautiful blonde in front of him and took a cold, metal hand in slender fingers paler than the moon. He intertwined their fingers together, and gave him a loving smile. Without a single word, the General tugged on Ed's hand, pulling him out of his office.

-Mismatched fingers clung to the fabric of previously pristine sheets as he came closer and closer to a much desired climax. Moonlight glinted off of sweat-moistened skin as the man controlling the boy beneath him gently pounded into him, shaking as he came to his own desperately desired conclusion. He rode the boy out til he could no longer, but not until he heard a soft cry of pure pleasure leave _his_ blonde's lips.

Edward used whatever strength he had left to shove his handsome General off of him, and swiftly placed long arms around his waist. Yes, this was perfect… He snuggled into the warm embrace of the man he loved, and smiled. "That was…amazing, Roy…"

"Good. I'd hate to disappoint you…"

The darker haired man was awarded with a playful smack to the arm, and a pat on the head. "You didn't, trust me…hey Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wait this long to tell me..?"

"You had…have….more important things to worry about than me… …..annnnd I didn't quite know how to tell you…"

"Here. I'll make it simple for you." Ed grabbed his lover's jaw, and carefully forced it open. "Speak."

Roy easily brushed the blonde's hand away, and locked their fingers together. "I already told you, and I love you."

"Good boy. I love you, too. I demand a kiss."

The raven-haired man responded with a quick but sweet kiss to a metal knuckle, and a kiss to Ed's temple. "There. Happy?"

"Only if you take me out to dinner on a regular basis, and be my bitch."

"I'll take you out to dinner _always_, and we'll see about the bitch thing."

"Deal."

~The end~

* * *

Okay. So...it's not perfect. I'm not really sure I like how the chapter ended, really. I had the first part of this chapter written out perfectly, but I could never seem to get anywhere from it. I might rewrite this chapter if I can figure out how to rework it. Something I'd _really_ like to do is write the sex scene seperately. I think that then it would come together a lot easier. I'll definately work on it, though. Got more comin' up! Be excited! Yay!


End file.
